This BSRG Shared Instrumentation Grant Proposal is submitted to purchase a wide-bore, high-field NMR spectrometer, specifically a Varian wide-bore XL 400 NMR spectrometer. The spectrometer requested will greatly assist in studies of chemical and biological reaction mechanisms, synthesis of naturally occurring substances with useful medicinal properties, and chemical and photochemical molecular dynamics of biological systems. The increased sensitivity, resolution, and versatility of the proposed spectrometer will materially aid the efficiency and broaden the scope of the Department's research efforts.